Bully 2: Death and Rebirth
by La'Fae Villiers
Summary: Lots of Petey, Gary, and Jimmy. New characters, new antics, new ballgame. Redemption of the original plot, but not without a twist. The story beyond the game; past and future. M for language and sexual content. Sure to be a thrill ride. Tune in.
1. The Day Before

**A/N First stab at a lengthy thriller type. I'm trying to keep all characters in character. I don't own anything though I love Gary. Enjoy!**

He cracks his knuckles; something that's always irked Dr. Kinz. Gary looks up to see the doctor cringe as expected. His brows raise in amusement, a grin forming a slow curve on his lips.

"So how are you feeling about this?" The feelings question, it varies according to tense and situation. After yesterday's fight between two patients- that may or may not have been his own fault-ensued, the question was 'How did that make you feel?' Same old, same old with this guy. Gary sits up straighter and gives the weathered man a once over.

He has neatly combed salt and pepper hair that is thinning terribly. Large, round spectacles sit on the bridge of his slightly crooked nose, shielding tiny grey eyes. His jacket is missing a button; either lost in the wash or it came from a second hand store. Neither of which surprised Gary greatly. Either the lack of motivation to sew a replacement on, or the frugal manner to check a second hand shop first. Gary glances down at Dr. Kinz's left hand, the ring finger is bare, but it's obvious that a ring was once on it, judging from the indentation that encircles the thin digit. So maybe his wife was the one that did all the sewing?

Within the first 5 minutes of meeting this old man, Gary had had him picked apart. He could have used all his knowledge against this man, broken him down, pushed him towards suicide maybe. But alas, he saw that a fickle waste of his talents, instead he's answered every goddamn 'feelings' question the man has thrown at him. The only regret Gary now has is not remembering the last time the man had the ring on.

"Well." Gary leans back in his plastic folding chair, and it creaks under his weight. "I feel that this is a good measure of freedom. It will really let me get back into the world, be a kid again perhaps?" Gary watches as the doctor searches him, waiting for some kind of reinforcement, some security. "But, I digress, a chance for me to utilize my treatment and become a better person." Dr. Kinz smiles approvingly.

"And to be a better student?" He edges on. Gary smiles widely, showing a flash of his white teeth. He laces his fingers and rests them on the lap of his blue hospital pants.

"Of course." He narrows his eyes and lets himself get excited. "I can't wait." Not a lie, he can't wait in the slightest. Oh Jimmy Boy, guess who's coming back to Bullworth?

Jimmy slaps the back of his neck, as if something had stung him.

"You okay?" Petey asks from beside him. They've both just finished their school shopping and are walking back to their bikes.

"Yeah." They reach their bikes and mount their bags on the handle bars. Jimmy turns to survey his friend. Over the past 2 years they've gotten a bit closer without a psychopath to interrupt, but even though Jimmy has been hanging with Petey he can still see a big change from sophomore year. Petey's shoulders had gotten slightly wider, and his jaw more defined. Plus he now comes up 3 inches above Jimmy's shoulder. But he still has those sad, insecure brown puppy eyes that are always downcast.

Petey looks up at Jimmy with admiration, longing for his now taller, broader figure. He looks at Jimmy's side swept hair with pure envy as he brushes it once again out of his face. They both climb onto their bikes and pedal towards Bullworth Academy.

"Senior year. This is it, then we're out." Jimmy smirks as he pedals slower than usual to keep pace with Pete.

"Tell me about it." Pete returns the smirk and pedals a bit harder to show his eagerness for the upcoming term. It's been two years since Gary and Jimmy plummeted into Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. Two years since Gary got hauled over to happy volts. 2 years of peace between cliques and quiet on campus. Petey smiles at this, he's felt so safe. He's gotten more outgoing in his own opinion; he's joined the math club and has become head boy. It's a good feeling, and it makes him want to swell his chest with pride, as he often does nowadays in the hallways.

"New teachers though." Jimmy squints up at the sun as he brushes his ginger hair out of his face once more. "Galloway and Phillips finally tied the knot. On their honeymoon." He glances over at Pete. "And believe me, if their honeymoon is anything at all like my mom's, we won't be seeing them again for a long time." Petey laughs with Jimmy, and it just feels right. Truth be told, he can't wait for Senior year, he is honestly excited. The gates to B.A. come into view and Petey turns to Jimmy.

"Race you there?" Petey challenges.

"Hell yeah." Jimmy stops his bike and waits for Petey to count down.

"Jesus Christ kid, hurry up." Gary shoots another angry glance over at his bulky 'babysitter' who watches him pack his bags.

"Shouldn't you be getting my meds together or something?" He snarls a bit as he folds his old B.A. sweater vest.

"You know I can't leave you unsupervised." The big guy says with little intelligence shining through his voice.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Gary claps his hands to his mouth in mock shock. "Paper bags can be _so_ dangerous!" He shakes the paper bags he was given to pack his clothes with a laugh on his lips.

"Don't get smart with me kid." The oaf walks into the room and points menacingly at Gary. _Someone has to be._ Gary takes in a deep breath.

"Whatever, can you at least be _useful_ or something?" He repositions himself on his cardboard like mattress.

"What?" _Oh my fucking God, this is impossible._ Gary clears his throat.

"Can you hold my bag open?" His eyes lock with the large man, challenging him, _begging_ him to hit him. Or even attempt to, just so he'd have an excuse to make paper bags truly dangerous. But the brute walks over and obliges. _Of course._ Gary wills the voices in his head to subside as he piles his clothes half-assed into the bag. Once he's done packing, the giant, whose nametag reads 'Roy', grabs them all in one hand and leads Gary to the bathroom to change.

"Oh, nice!" Petey holds up his new uniform. It's the same blue, but with a larger gold trimming. The word 'Senior' is embroidered in gold stitching below the Bullworth crest. And above the crest the words 'Head Boy' are embroidered in the same fashion. Jimmy looks at his own with slight interest then throws it on his bed with the rest of his clothes.

The best part about being head boy is that you get your own room. Jimmy has to share his room with a boy named Mazz, who is new.

"Pete, do you know anything about this kid?" Jimmy points nonchalantly over to the other bed.

"No clue. But he's from Minnesota." Pete offers.

"Eh, there are way too many new kids for my taste." He grunts and stuffs his clothes into his dresser.

"Only about three." Petey laughs and sits on the bed. "Mazz, Klark, and Lexa."

"They sound like a white trash band. I don't like 'em." Jimmy hisses. He sits on his own bed, abandoning the battle of stuffing all his clothes into his dresser.

"Well we'll learn more about them tomorrow. I'm just wondering what clique they'll lean towards." Petey looks away from Jimmy and focuses again on his new sweater vest.

"Hopefully Mazz has money so he can be shipped off to Harrington House. I want a single." Jimmy laughs and scratches his head.

"You know that isn't the case, else he would of already been there." Petey picks at the stitching at the hem of the garment. "I just want tomorrow to be over with. First days are always the roughest." Petey remembers the first day of Sophomore year all too well, he met Gary at orientation and was fascinated. Even the way he stood reeked of superiority. Petey remembers wanting to know his secret, to unravel him. And once term had started, his first day of Bullworth was filled with Gary. He was hooked, a dog on a short leash. He tries to push this out of his mind. Gary was like alcohol, refreshing at first, but in the end, just sour and intoxicating. And Petey knows this now, because after his first sip, he just couldn't stop. And once he left, he didn't know what to do.

"Well who cares? I just hope he's a nerd or something so I don't have to work on my intimidation skills. And if he touches my shit, he's history." Jimmy cracks another smile. "Hopefully Lexa won't be a Harrington Whore though."

"You mean like every other girl?" Petey looks at Jimmy's smiling face and feels himself melt into one of his own.

"Well money lures people in." He shrugs. "Here's to hoping for another Zoë."

It takes a minute for his eyes to adjust to the sun. He breathes in the air, it's crisp, just on the cusp of turning from summer to fall. The background noise of Dr. Kinz's voice reminding him of their weekly visits is of little interest to Gary at this point. His mind is at ease and his pulse is quickened with the excitement of new possibilities. He looks at the sky, it's blue and cloudless. Roy nudges his bags into Gary's hands. He takes the bag without argument. Dr. Kinz drones on about his medicine schedule and his single bedroom upon his return to Bullworth Academy tomorrow. He also talks about how he'll be settled in tonight and how he's expected to attend every class. They're talking about him as if he isn't even there.

_This is it. I'm going back. Ah, so much to do._

"So much to do." He whispers to himself.

"What's that Smith?" Gary turns to the voice and smiles sweetly.

"Oh nothing Dr. Crabblesnitch, just admiring nature's beauty is all." Gary says in his now deeper voice. It still has that ringing edge to it, but the tone has deepened, leaving it a bit raspy.

"It is a nice day, isn't it?" Kinz smiles approvingly and explains to the principal how intelligent Gary is and how he's learned to respect the little things and all this other BS.

"To die for." Gary smiles cheerfully at his doctor one last time before being lead by an arm to the principal's car. He sits in the backseat as Crabblesnitch stands out side of the car, shaking hands with everyone cordially. Gary catches a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror and smiles darkly. "Ready or not."

_Here comes Gary._

**End A/N Hope you enjoyed, please review! All thoughts and feelings will be considered. I'm open to critique and suggestions as well. Thanks!**

**~L.F.**


	2. New Friends, Old Enemies

**A/N: Read with an open mind. Enjoy!**

First day of school. First day of Senior year. Petey grudgingly takes in another deep breath. As head boy it's his job to welcome everyone to the school, publicly and personally. Crabblesnitch is about to call him to the stage any second. Petey screws his eyes shut and tries not to imagine all the people waiting. Watching. People he has to face every day. What will they think of him? Will he be able to express his opinions? Will they trust him? He opens his eyes and wipes the sweat from his brow. Or worse, it could end up like Earnest's speech; all the jocks harassing him. Petey jumps when a hand lands on his shoulder. He half expects it to be Crabblesnitch telling him he's on. But it's Jimmy.

"Relax, you're shakin' dude." Jimmy offers a smile which Petey returns warily.

"Just…nervous I guess." He looks at his clammy hands and tries breathing steadily.

"Eh, you'll be alright. Hell, Earnest made it through without one egg to the face." Jimmy sits next to Petey on the bench behind the side curtain to the stage.

"Yeah but Earnest has friends, regardless of how nerdy they are." Petey lets out another shaky breath.

"Well what am I?" Jimmy puts his hands to his chest, putting a hurt face on. Petey tries to keep a straight face, but fails. Miserably. They both crack up into laughter.

"And now our head boy…Peter Kowalski." The principal's voice echoes through the auditorium. Petey looks at Jimmy and stands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gary stops picking at his nails and looks at the stage once he hears his old pet's name. _Head boy. Hah, wonder if there's a good reason behind that title? _Gary chuckles inwardly and watches as Femme Boy tiptoes his way on stage like the Fairy Princess he is. Gary watches, clearly interested as Petey approaches the mic. Petey sways from side to side, hands fidgeting, forehead sweaty. _Not much has changed._ Though Gary notes that 2 years ago the mere idea of being on stage would have sent Pete running. Aside from that Gary takes note that Pete looks slightly taller, and his shoulders have grown out far from being narrow.

"Good morning." _Damn, how many octaves did this kid drop?_ "I'm Peter and I'm the head boy here at Bullworth Academy. I'd like to start out by saying how…" Gary tunes him out after this, instead deciding to examine the students around him. The nerds are paying attention, especially since Earnest stands beside Petey, a good foot taller too. The jocks are nowhere to be seen. A few stray greasers sit near the exits. Gary spots Johnnie with his arm draped around a curvier Lola. Peanut picks at his grimy nails with a toothpick. Gary then catches Darby curling his lip as he watches Peanut clean his nails. A perky Pinky Gauthier sits quietly beside him. The rest of the preps sit quietly, making it their duty to look bored and annoyed. A smile tugs at Gary's lips as he glances over the rest of the nobodies and bullies. He spies the red haired Christy feverishly making out with Coinstantaneous, Mr. Hattrick looks on with mild interest. Gary searches for to no avail. She must be Mrs. Galloway by now; in a cheap motel with her drunken English major, rocking the bed so that the cockroaches hide in their corners.

Gary is pulled from this smug thought as he rests his eyes on the back of a new head. The hair is chocolate brown, much like his own, but with underlying highlights he can't quite see in this dim light. A boy sits on either side of her, neither bothering to sport a uniform. He'd have to be more in depth later.

"And in conclusion, Mr. Kowalski will greet each new senior personally once assembly lets out." A wide grins loosens Gary's face. He can't wait to see Petey's reaction to the new Gary; tall, built, polite, and with longer hair. _I wonder if he'll recognize me?_ Gary looks down to survey how much he's changed. Not a considerable amount, just teenage boy-like changes. _Okay, I'm pretty hot._ Gary smirks again as he ruffles his hair in the front a bit. Crabblesnitch dismisses everyone and walks over to his secretary. Good to know that some things never change.

"How'd I do?" Petey's voice is still a bit shaky, but getting stronger.

"Pretty good. Better than I would ever be." Jimmy claps Petey on the back. "And I didn't have to slingshot anyone down."

"Thanks Jimmy." Petey whispers, a broad grin on his face. Then the smile fades a bit as he remembers that he next needs to introduce himself to the new students.

"Peter." Petey turns towards Crabblesnitch. "Here are the room numbers of the new students." He forces the slip of paper into Petey's hand. He looks at it for a moment. A girl and three boys.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"3 boys?" Petey almost croaks.

"Hmm yes. We have a returning student." With those words, the principal walks away, leaving Petey standing there, eyes wide. He racks his brain for students that left before. He can only think of one. Jimmy obviously has the same idea.

"Petey, they wouldn't let that psycho out." Jimmy grunts a bit as he gently pushes Petey's back to get him walking. "Let's start with the girl." Petey nods. They exit the school and make their way towards the girls dorm, dodging marbles and stink bombs along the way. Prefects run after suspects.

"I swear to fucking God, if I get one thing thrown at me…" Jimmy leaves the threat hanging. Petey walks up the few stairs to the girls dorm and shows the nurse the piece of paper. She allows him and Jimmy access. Deep breath, knock on the door. It opens after a minute. Petey stares at the paper, trying to make out Crabblesnitch's writing.

"Lexa?" Petey looks up. His breath catches in his throat. She's about an inch taller than him with long legs and amazing curves. She wears a jean vest which covers a faded red shirt. Her lean legs are slipped into black skinny jeans with an assortment of pins on the right leg. She has long, layered brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, with side bangs that partially cover one of her large green eyes. Her full lips curve into a smile.

"Yeah. And you're Peter, right?" She opens the door to let him in. Two boys are sitting on her bed. Jimmy moves Petey into the room while looking Lexa up and down. Petey avoids her gaze and looks at the paper.

"Mazz? Klark?" Petey looks at the boys. They nod and say hello. Mazz is tan with wild black hair and Klark is very thing with dark brown hair with golden streaks which covers one eye. He smiles at Pete, his blue eyes crinkling behind his thick framed glasses.

"I'm Jimmy, this is Pete." Jimmy nods his hellos.

"Oh yeah, you're my roommate." Mazz whips out his lighter and flips the cap open. Then closes it.

"Yeah." Jimmy looks the boy over, what with his torn up jeans and faded band T-shirt. He doesn't look all that troublesome, if not menacing in the slightest. "We gonna be cool?"

"Totally." Mazz nods, catching Jimmy's point. Klark keeps his eyes on Petey, analyzing him. Lexa sits next to Klark and crosses her ankles.

"How can we help you?" She says sweetly.

"Uh..uh…" Petey clears his throat and smiles weakly. "Welcome to Bullworth Academy." Petey rambles on about classes, punishments, then adds in a few of his own words towards the cliques. "Questions?"

"Has there any been any…like, really big issues here?" Klark speaks for the first time, his voice is deep. Mazz opens his lighter. Closes it.

"Huh?" Petey tries to understand.

"Well you went on a lot about punishment and faction fights. Plus Dr. Crabblesnitch wouldn't give us proper answers when we asked why the building was being expanded." Klark says, his eyes focused still on Petey. It's true, Crabblesnitch had tiptoed around that fact. The building was being added on to vertically, 3 more stories where the bell used to be. The same level that Gary and Jimmy had fallen off of. The lighter opens, closes.

"There was an incident 2 years ago, every faction was turned against each other. A lot went down and some kids were messing around on top of the main building." Petey skips the more painful parts, but Klark catches on.

"Incident? What could of made everyone do that?" He inquires, prodding deeper.

"A kid did it. He was messed up." Jimmy shoots darkly, shutting Klark up. Opens, closes for the last time.

"Well thank you, hopefully we'll have some classes together." Lexa shakes hands with both boys and shows them the way out. Petey and Jimmy start towards the boys dorm.

"Lexa was hot, but that Klark kid is a douche." Jimmy states. He walks briskly to the doors to the boys dorm, Petey stays quiet and follows. Last room on the left down the left hand corridor. Petey looks at Crabblesnitch's note again and sees the room number, but no name. Knocks once. Twice. Hears shuffling behind the door, steps back.

The door opens and Petey's eyes draw off of the paper. He inhales. Sees the brown shoes coming closer. The person walks with an air of authority, of confidence. It's so familiar. His eyes travel up the legs, the muscular legs hidden by black school slacks. Then the torso, it's broad but lean, the arms sway from side to side then stop just as the feet do. The arms cross over the broad chest. Petey's eyes trail further up. The neck, the Adam's apple. The strong, sharp jaw line. The hint of a smile at the edge of his lips. Long, chocolate colored hair, that frames the sharp face so nicely, adding a hint towards the high cheek bones.

"No.." Petey whisper, his back against the wall.

The dark calculating eyes. The scarred eyebrow.

"Things haven't changed much, two years later and you're still checking me out." Gary's verbalizes. And Petey doesn't have to look at him anymore to know that he's smiling.

**End A/N: Review! I really want to hear your thoughts/opinions/suggestions before I embark on chapter 3!**


	3. Another Question, One Less Answer

**A/N: WHOA it's been a while! Sorry I was writing my other fanfics! But I'll never forget about this one. Thank you for the reviews! They mean so much! Well, without further ado. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They let you out?" Jimmy snarls, a bit taken aback. Petey just stares, mouth agape. His stomach seems to have imploded, his mind rendered to mush.

"Holy shit." He breathes out. Gary leans against the door frame, a Cheshire grin resting placidly on his full lips.

"Not so innocent anymore Femme Boy?" He jerks his chin at Jimmy. "Was he the one to take it?"

Pete looks over to Jimmy, his jaw set tightly, eyes narrowed. Looking all around murderous. Peter inhales deeply and straightens his back. He clears his throat.

"Welcome to Bullworth Academy. One of the finest learning establishments in the North Eastern area. Here at Bullworth we pride ourselves on" Peter begins strongly.

"Okay Petey, calm your nips. I know the drill by now." Gary rolls his eyes, bemused. His eyebrow twitches as a sly smile forms. "If you hadn't noticed, I've been through this before. I'm not scared of a few rules." He shrugs and avoids Jimmy's eyes, which are surely near boiling point.

Scared.

Petey remembers sophomore year clearly, but one event contrasts from most of the rest. Petey had always read the children's' horror books. The one with the frightening cover image of a ghoul or goblin, claiming that it was 'to be read in the dark for the ultimate scare!' Peter had loved flipping through the pages, feeling that slight rush as he read each story in the dark, imagining the evils leaping off the page. The innocent scare. Then he met Gary.

Gary had roomed with him and one night caught him with the book and flashlight in hand. He looked at the book and laughed, calling Petey a wimp for indulging in such childish things. The next day Gary lay sprawled across his mattress, blood seeping through the sheets. Peter had rushed over to him, fearing the worst. He cried and tried to shake Gary awake. He was answered with a harsh laugh and a slight heart attack. Gary pointed and laughed as Petey fell to the ground.

Ever since Gary came along, he's craved the innocent scare.

"Of course. Sorry." Pete could feel himself inverting, returning to his old self. The self that Gary could shape like soft clay.

"That's better Peterella." Gary straightened his tight shirt, his old uniform.

"Step off Smith." Jimmy steps forward menacingly, fists balled at his sides. "Don't fuckin' start." Gary puts a hand over his heart, his face imitating that of someone who's been hurt.

"Little old me?" Gary puts the back of his hand to his forehead, sighing slightly. Then he wedges and eye open, forming an expert glare. "I would never."

Petey can't help but notice the growl in Gary's voice. Like a caged tiger, screaming at passerby solely for the intent of scaring them shitless. Jimmy takes a step back and looks at Petey.

"Will you be able to handle this asshole on your own? Because I really don't think he'll still be breathing tonight if I stay here." Jimmy grimaces darkly.

"I'll be fine Jim." Jimmy gives Pete a curt nod and shoots Gary another glance coated with venom. Gary rests a slim finger on his chin, as if in thought.

"Nice to know his vocabulary has expanded. His grammatical skills seem to have boosted up to a third grade level. I'm thoroughly impressed Peter. I guess it's true that you can teach a stupid mutt new tricks." Gary shifts his weight over to his other leg as he says this. As if he needs to be correctly aligned with the stars in order to execute the best insults. His dark eyes flick over to Pete. "You've grown."

"It happens." Petey says, his voice betraying the stronger image he was trying to show.

"Hm, indeed it does." His eyes flick from Petey to somewhere distant. The moment stretches on for a few minutes before Gary clears his throat, eyebrows raised at Pete.

"Huh what?" Petey snaps out of his delirium and turns his attention to the tall boy in front of him.

"Notice anything?" Gary opens his arms, giving Petey time to give him a once over. He's gotten long and lean, fine muscled, even finer featured. His hair shielding his near black eyes partway. Pete stares the long wisps of hair. Shiny, falling a few inches from the base of his neck. Cowlicks poking up. It looks so soft.

"Uhm…" Petey trails off.

"Something _besides _how stunningly attractive I am." Gary offers. Petey scowls. "You're no fun. Uniform. I need my new uniform! This one is way to small." Gary tugs at the hem of his teal sweater vest.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go to the office. Maybe they have a spare." Gary claps his hands as Petey leads him out of the dormitory.

"Well done, only had to give you the answer for you to comprehend!"

"Shut up Gary." Pete snaps. Gary puts his hands up, as if surrendering.

"Whoa. Sorry, didn't realize it was that time of the month already." Gary cracks a smile, Petey doesn't.

Ten minutes later, they're sitting side by side on the small couch, waiting for Miss Danvers to get off the phone. No sooner than the phone hit's the hook that Petey is front and center.

"Yes, yes. What do you need Mr. Kowalski?" She asks puckishly. Petey explains the wardrobe situation, mildly gesturing to Gary, who twiddles his thumbs, studying his surroundings. Miss Danvers nods and picks up the phone again. "Hello, Edna?"

Petey glances over his shoulder to Gary, who smiles at him sweetly, hiding his vicious thoughts. Like chocolate laced with arsenic. A shudder works its way up Petey's spine.

"No extras? Okay. Yes, tomorrow. Thank you." Petey turns back to the secretary as she puts the phone down. "I'm sorry Mr. Kowalski, there are no extra teal uniforms at this point. We'll order some today. They should be in by tomorrow morning.

"Thanks." Pete mumbled, but Miss Danvers is already busying herself with paperwork. He walks slowly back to Gary. "Well they'll be in tomorrow."

"And what am I supposed to do until then?" Gary stares up at Petey with false ease. Petey shrugs, quivering slightly under Gary's stare. Gary hops up quickly, leading the way out of the office. Right before they reach the stairs, Gary stops. Petey nearly tumbles over the banister. Gary, without warning, peels his tight sweater vest off. Petey wants to look away, but he just can't.

Gary's body is rock hard, muscles etched deep into his frame. He walks down the stares, attracting every pair of eyes around. The girls giggle, and the prefects look on disapprovingly, powerless until Gary becomes officially enrolled tomorrow. Petey trails behind him, letting his eyes wander across the broad expanse of his shoulders, the sharp juts of his hipbones, the bulging mass of muscle on his arms. They step into the sunlight and Pete is temporarily blinded. He follows the blur that it is Gary until he returns to becoming fully visible.

In the sunlight, Petey spots a long white line from about an inch below his right shoulder blade to about 2 inches above his pant line. Petey opens his mouth to ask about it, but Gary cuts him off.

"Like what you see Peter darling?" Gary laughs.

"What? No." Pete distracts himself by fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Algie runs by them screaming something about burned homework, but neither Gary or Petey seem to pay much attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He has to be staring at me, he's all too quiet._

"Like what you see Peter darling?" Gary chuckles, eyes flashing seductively at Angie Ng. She blushes and whispers something to Mandy, whose eyes widen as she turns to see him. She flushes red and turns her eyes down. _I know I look better, but is it really this big of a deal?_ He looks down at his taut chest and flat, ridged stomach. _Who am I kidding? Hell yeah it is._

"So Gary, what are you diagnosed with?" Petey asks rather boldly. Gary raises an eyebrow thoughtfully. _Let's get the ball rolling._

"BPD dear Peter." Petey tries to ask another question, probably asking what BPD stands for. Gary ignores him, his eye catching on someone.

He spots the back of a brunette head. The girl from Petey's speech. She turns around to follow a thin boy with glasses and meticulous eyes. Her eyes catch on Gary for a moment, barely taking him in before she waves to Petey. Something swells in Gary's chest. Jealousy?

Gary soaks in the attention, like vitamin D from the sun's rays. Yet his mind still dwells on that girl…

Later, lying in bed. He's in boxers and a loose t-shirt. He hears a door creak open, then a knock. Gary looks out his window, the dark sky looms overhead. Jimmy's muffled voice. Gary cracks a smile.

_It begins._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Jimmy snaps as the door swings open.

"Sorry Jimmy." Petey looks past his friend. "Did I wake Mazz?"

"No. The kid sleeps like a fuckin' rock." Jimmy rubs his eyes. "Wish I could be so lucky." Petey offers a sheepish smile.

"Again, sorry. But can you come with me to the Bullworth library? The nerds have alarms on the school's." Jimmy seems to have only caught half of the sentence.

"We have a library?"

"Yes. Come on, I'll be at the garage."

Petey avoids the prefects and waits for Jimmy. He arrives minutes later. They mount their bikes and swerve their way to the town library. Arriving, the door swings open with a little haul.

"Why's it unlocked?" Jimmy asks groggily.

"Who would want to steal books?" Petey asks. Jimmy nods. They tread inside. Petey searches the call numbers to no avail. Jimmy plops at a table and kicks his feet up. Petey blinks tiredness from his eyes.

"So what exactly are you lookin' for?" Jimmy asks, evidently bored.

"A psychology book." Petey says, brow set, lips forming a line.

"Psychology, an encyclopedia of mental disorders and malfunctions of the human mind." Jimmy states. Petey lifts his head. Did his IQ skyrocket?

"What?" Petey looks over at his friend, the moonlight pours over his copper hair.

"Is that the book you want? It's on the table." Jimmy says, pointing to the thick bound hardcover on the table.

"Oh shit. Thanks Jim." Petey walks over and slides the book into the moon's light for a better look. He flips to the back, in search of abbreviations.

"So what are you lookin' for in a book like this?" Jimmy asks between yawns.

"What's wrong with Gary." Petey said, eyes squinting to see better. Jimmy scoffs.

"Isn't there a chapter on him?" Petey laughs a bit but stops short as he comes across the abbreviation.

"Borderline Personality Disorder." He flips to the right page and scans it quickly. "Oh my god."

"What?" Jimmy asks, sitting up.

"Listen to this." Pete clears his throat and slides his finger along the words on the page to keep up with his own words. He recites. "'Intense and unstable relationships. The BPD person is very dependant, but they cannot admit this to themselves. The constantly test other people's concern and often sabotage their own relationships. Clingy. Emotionally needy. As soon as they don't get their way, they become extremely angry with people. Often belittling and and insulting others. It is as if they are so afraid of being abandoned that they are almost daring other people to do just that. Unstable emotions, unable to control impulses. Perceptions and thought are quite distorted. Very suspicious and manipulative." He looks over at Jimmy.

Silence.

"Jimmy, this is Gary! Completely." He stares at the page for a moment before realizing that at the corner of the page, a red arrow is drawn, suggesting to flips the page. Jimmy seems to have just noticed it too.

"Yeah…that's him all right. Is there a picture of him anywhere?" Jimmy jokes, his eyes on the little drawn arrow. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Petey flips the page over and his eyes are met with neat red scrawl written in the margins.

"What's it say?" Jimmy leans forward a bit.

"It says 'Oh Pete, you're so predictable. I bet Jimmy's there too, beady eyes narrowed in confusion. Ha. From G.'"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End A/N: Okay it's kind of long, and I know my style has changed a bit. So yeah, review and such. ****J**


	4. Destination Unknown

**Yet another enthralling chapter for you! I hope you enjoy, this is the story I've put the most thought into. I hope it shows. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fucking bitch fuck!" Jimmy hadn't stopped swearing since the previous night. "Who the fuck is he to say that?" Jimmy struts angrily beside Petey, who is just trying to stay out of the way. He hadn't seen Gary since the day before, and he's tried his best to keep the creepy note far from his mind. Gord and Jimmy crash shoulders in passing.

"Watch it you filthy idiot!" Gord spits haughtily.

"Prance along pixie." Jimmy shoots back. "Go bedazzle your bed sheets or something." Gord turns up his nose and flounces away. Petey holds in a loud laugh. He walks a bit closer to Jimmy.

"That was probably the best insult you've ever said." Pete says as Jimmy claps him on the back.

"Well you know me." He slaps on a smug smile and walks with a newfound confidence. The pair pass by a flurry of burned papers. Melvin chases the singed papers down, crying out about folklore and goblins.

"My screenplay! My beautiful screenplay! Who would do such a thing?" He cries. Bucky and Beatrice walk over to comfort and help him.

"I can think of a few people." Jimmy snickers malevolently. A moment of still air passes by.

"What are we gonna do about Gary?" Petey asks genuinely. Jimmy thinks for a moment then shrugs. Petey slows his pace and sits down on a short wall. Jimmy sits down next to him, eyes squinted towards the sky.

"No clue." Jimmy's face flushes briefly with anger, then he calms down.

"I don't even know where to start." Petey puts his head in his hands.

"You need to develop a basis of where to start." Both Petey and Jimmy look up in alarm as Klark comes walking by. He stops in front of the two, eyes level.

"What?" Jimmy says, eyes squinting. Klark flicks a lock of golden streaked brown hair from his eyes. He stands casually in front of Jimmy.

"Who the hell would set my homework on fire?" Ted walks by screaming, holding a burned backpack. The boys pay him no mind.

"A basis?" Petey urges Klark on. "Like what?"

"Well maybe family? They'd know something about Gary." Klark shrugs as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how would we find that out? We can't just ask the fucker." Jimmy sighs, getting irritated. Klark puts a finger on his chin, a serene look on his face. Petey stares at his checkered belt and baggy jeans. He had an interesting style as opposed to the rest of Bullworth. Petey drags his eyes to Klark's.

"Since you're in this school I assume you haven't heard of a little thing called research." Klark's eyes are daring, sharp even. Petey smirks.

"We aren't as stupid as you think. This is a school mainly for behavioral issues." Petey says with a smile. Jimmy looks at his knees. Klark leans in a bit to Petey, eyes full of wonder.

"Then why are you here?" Petey clears his throat.

"So research?" Petey says, not caring how abrupt the subject change is. Klark straightens and Jimmy gives Petey a curious glance. Dark circles rest under his eyes. He hasn't been able to sleep properly with Mazz in the room.

"Yes, research. Track down someone who knows him." Klark says, looking at his nails, smile growing on his handsome face.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Jimmy asks bluntly.

Night fall. Darkness swarms them as Klark leans against one of the side doors to Bullworth Academy. Jimmy jams a bobby pin into the lock again. Klark rolls his eyes as Petey glances around to make sure the prefects are a safe distance away.

_Click._

Jimmy walks through the door, the others close behind him. A flashlight stops them dead in their tracks, they attempt to blend into the shadows. Petey's chest rises and falls quickly. Inhale, lungs growing, ribs expanding. Exhale, lungs shrinking, ribs retracting. He would get in so much trouble if anyone saw him. He's head boy, and it's bad enough he hangs out with Jimmy, one of the biggest delinquents in school.

"Now." Klark sprints down the locker lined hallway to the stairs. Petey's body pumps adrenaline. He runs after Klark. Jimmy is faster, he beats him to the stairs. They slowly trek up the steps, taking care not to make any noise. Two prefects walk up the opposite end of the stairway talking about Johnny Vincent.

"His mother even tried to pull him out. He doesn't belong here." One with glasses says.

Petey's eyes widen. Is Johnny…wait. He snaps back into the present; he can think about that later. Jimmy elbows his side softly and Petey looks up at him. He points a finger up. A prefect, standing right in front of the office archway. Just great. Jimmy and Klark stare at each other, talking telepathically. Jimmy nods, Klark pats him silently on the back.

Jimmy walks up the remaining steps. Petey tries to follow but Klark puts a warm hand to his chest to stop him. The smaller boy shoots him a confused look.

"Hey idiot!" Jimmy yells once he reaches the top of the stairs. Petey's eyes widen. _What the hell is he thinking? _Jimmy waves his arm like an idiot.

"What are you doing here you little brat!" The burly prefect bellows. Jimmy laughs and runs down the hall. The light from flashlights travel hastily over walls and the ceiling as the prefect pursues Jimmy with more minions in tow. Klark jogs up the stairs, with grace. This surprises Petey, he doesn't understand Klark at all. From how he can run in baggy jeans to how much he's willing to help complete strangers.

"Dude, move it." He whispers. Petey follows.

Petey had been in Dr. Crabblesnitch's office only three times before. Once when he arrived, once when he was anointed Head Boy, and once over the summer to be questioned about Gary. All of the occasions had been extremely awkward. Petey always got a weird vibe from their headmaster. Klark walks over to a file cabinet. It's one of three, the others sit beside it, cold and unmoving. The room seems to breathe as the boys walk over the ornate oriental rug.

Klark opens the top drawer of the left cabinet.

"Vaccination papers, ID's, and medical stuff…" He murmurs. "Hey Pete." Klark pulls a file up a few inches.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know a guy named Constantinos Brakus?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"If you ever get in a fight with him, kick him in the hip. He broke it when he was four from a gymnastics accident." Klark raises and eyebrow and glances at Pete. Petey laughs, covering his mouth to muffle the noise.

"Seriously?" His eyes water.

"Dead." Klark smiles and slides the drawer shut. On to cabinet number two. "Discipline stuff. Detentions, why kids are here, all that good stuff. Permanent records." He slides the drawer shut. Petey walks over to the second cabinet and finds Jimmy's file.

"Wow, this thing weighs a ton." Jimmy's folder is about four inches thick. Klark chuckles and opens the top drawer to the third file cabinet.

"Bingo." He glances down at Petey, who puts Jimmy's file back where he found it. "Contact info." They don't waste any time. They have Gary's file open on the floor in seconds. A picture of him from when he arrived is pinned to the inner corner of the manila folder.

"He looked so little." Petey says, trailing his finger along the border of the picture. It must be old, Gary looks about ten. He's giving the camera a smile worthy of Hannibal Lecter. Twisted.

"His scar looks fresh too." Klark points to the bright red line. It's true, now that scar is just a white trail across his eye. "Anyway." Klark pushes hair from his face and reads down the contact list. Petey looks on.

"He doesn't have any family listed." Petey says quietly, more to himself.

"No, no. He has some names here. But no contact information." Klark furrows his brow, eyes confused. "Ever heard of a Gregory Smith? Or a Walter Smith? Or Lucille?"

"I've lived in this place my whole life and I've never heard of them." Petey shrugs, an illusion that the current situation doesn't bother him, when truth is, he's terrified. _What if this is it? He's just a kid with no past and we're stuck?_

"Wait." Klark says, smile growing. "There's an emergency contact." "Who is it?"

"It's just a sentence. I don't get it." Klark's smile fades, he thought wrong.

"Let me see." Petey nudges the file closer and reads. He breaks into a smile. "I get this!" All that's written under contact information is one sentence.

_Miss Abby says she now lives in France._

Jimmy is serving kitchen duty as a punishment for last night's fiasco. So now a confused Klark follows Petey down a well manicured street that could only be a part of Old Bullworth Vale.

"Can you just tell me what's going on?" Klark catches up to his shorter friend.

"I'm just going out on a limb here." Petey stops suddenly, throwing Klark off balance a bit. "Here."

"Happy Endings Retirement Home." Klark peers over the rims of his glasses to read the sign. Petey walks to the building and is stopped at the front counter.

"I'm here to see Abigail Prescott." Petey says politely. The blonde woman behind the desk smiles a bit. It almost looks like she's sorry for something.

"Okay Hun, but I'm sure you know her condition. I doubt she'll remember you." She offers a weak smile.

"That's okay, I'm used to it." Petey smirks, feeling a little naughty for telling a half truth. The blonde smiles and points to a room down the hall. Klark stays a few steps behind Petey, confusion deepening. The door opens without a sound.

An old woman with a blue dress, white apron, and pink slippers sits at her window, pink curlers in her white hair. She rocks back and forth slowly as she looks down at a small pond.

"Miss Abby?" Petey takes a step over the wood floor.

"Is that my name?" The old woman turns around, eyes engulfed in wrinkles.

"Yes." Petey says, treading carefully. Klark scratches his head and Petey expects a slew of questions from him during the walk back.

"Where's my grandson?" She asks in her sweet voice.

"He's at home." Petey says. _Less is more in this situation._

"Oh, what a shame." She turns back to the window.

"Miss Abby, I have a few questions about the Smith family." Petey leans in a bit closer as he says this. Miss Abby stops rocking. A memory must have been triggered. She breathes slowly then continues her rocking. She turns to face the boys, bemused smile on her face.

"Have you been here long? Would you like to look outside?" Her smile doesn't fade as she focuses her watery eyes on the stranger in her floral bedroom.

"Why?" Klark asks. Petey cringes, thinking that Miss Abby will be thrown off by him speaking. He doesn't want to mess this up. _We need this, shut up._

"I think you should, it's not everyday that you visit a place like here."

"A retirement home?" Klark smiles a bit. _Shut up._ Petey resists kicking him in the shin.

"No no no. Look outside dear." Klark glares out the window, seeing the sad shallow pond and neglected grass. "We're in France."

**XXXXX**

**Okay, this was written across the course of many many many weeks. It's not the most interesting chapter, but we're getting there. Thank you so much if you still read my stories! More to come.**


	5. Keeping Mum

**I'm writing again! Sorry for the delay, don't feel obligated to read if you're angry with me. Enjoy if you do read.**

**Xx**

"Lucille Smith. Do you know her?" Petey asks yet again. Miss Abby has an awful habit of bringing up petunias and how her old dog used to have stomach issues in the midst of important conversations.

"Yes, yes. Awful woman. Awful." Miss Abby shakes her head, her loose skin moving with her. "Now Gordon was a cat, but he soon thought he was a dog. He ate the roses. Ate them, ate them. I do love petunias, don't you?" She looks out the window to her France and leaves Petey with more questions.

"Dude, give it up. We got something out of her at least." Klark says as nicely as he can, which only ruffles Petey's feathers more. "She won't know anything about Gary."

"Gary Smith was a wonderful boy." Miss Abby blurts, turning around suddenly to a stunned Petey. "An angel, an absolute angel."

"Ma'am? I think we're talking about different Garys." Klark gives a slanted smile and forced laugh.

"Not his fault his dad washed the company's profits down the drain and the mom left him alone." She snaps before her face softens. "Where's my grandson?" The boys are stunned into silence.

"Company? What company?" Petey urges, eager to keep her sane for a moment longer.

"The company above ground, above us all, of course." She states, then hums to herself. Petey sighs.

"Thank you Miss Abby, really." Petey gets up grudgingly, not wanting to accept that talking to her brought up more questions than before.

"Yes, yes. Tell your mother I said hello." She responds absently. "I love the lights of Paris." Klark leaves the room quickly, not bothering to hold the door open for Pete.

"Thanks pal, what a friend." Pete grumbles as they exit the nursing home, letting the blonde receptionist's goodbye die behind them. The questions Petey was expecting from Klark on the way home don't happen. He stays quiet until they begin to cross the bridge to Bullworth Academy.

"What's the industrial part of town called?" Klark asks. The boys' feet make hollow sounds on the bridge, as if nothing were beneath them.

"Blue Skies, why?" Petey gives his answer crisply, not caring how annoyed he sounds. He's upset, he was really hoping that Miss Abby had some answers. He finally picked up momentum on Gary's past, and it just slips away.

"Think about what that old woman said for a second." Klark says, leading up to something. Petey recalls the conversation. He stops dead in his tracks.

"The company above ground." Petey repeats.

"The sky is above ground, right?" Klark walks up to Petey, smile stretched on his face. Petey doesn't want to give in to the idea so immediately.

"What if you're wrong?"

"What if I'm right?"

Petey sighs and walks on.

"Hey!" Klark yells after him, catching up again. "You're just gonna go back to school?"

"Did I say that?" Petey snaps. He's more determined than ever to figure something out.

"Where are you going then?"

"I'm going to find someone who knows all about that part of town."

"Who?" Klark struggles to keep pace with the focused Petey.

"Edgar Munsen."

Gary picks at his nails again, already bored. He'd arrived all of five minutes ago and already the transaction bored him half to death. Lexa sits across from him, her eyes burning into him from the other side of the wooden table. Mazz snaps his lighter closed.

"I know I'm gorgeous, but _must _you stare at me so much? I feel as if I should do something entertaining." Gary smirks as he hears her growl under her breath.

"You're so full of yourself."

"I have good reason, toots." He props his feet on the table, smirk spreading along his lips expertly. "You're nothing but an ego boost."

"Take it back." She hisses. Gary nods as he mentally records how to get under her skin. Ego.

"You're here asking _me _for assistance, are you not?" Gary asks cooly, tone oozing the Preps' signature condescending attitude.

"We don't need you, man. You'd just be an advantage." Mazz spits.

"Then leave." Gary says, pointing to the door. "I fucking _dare _you to try and make yourself worth something out there without me." Mazz closes his mouth along with his lighter again.

"So maybe we can work something out, then?" Lexa asks. Her hair is long and thick, so much that Gary is tempted to pull it for some odd reason.

"It's been worked out. I have Johnny Vincent under my thumb as we speak." Gary lets the words sink in to their fragile minds before he allows himself a smile. He raises an eyebrows. "Does this surprise you?"

"He doesn't follow anyone's orders." Lexa presses.

"Tell that to his 'Queen'." Gary gives a sharp laugh, more than happy to point them in the wrong direction.

"Lola?" Mazz speaks up again.

"I would ask if you know her, but it's a fact that everyone has known her. Many times." Gary smirks as Mazz looks down again.

"So when do we get a part of this?" Lexa presses, ignoring Mazz altogether.

"When I come back from my trip." Gary says simply.

"What trip?" Lexa asks, gladly walking into every trap Gary leisurely lays down for her. He leans over the table and presses a finger to her full lips.

"Shh, shh. Can't spoil the surprise now, can we?" His eyes glint as he retracts and stands to his full height. She looks stunned. "See you in a week." He saunters out the back door of the small broken down home, leaving the duo inside, no doubt to discuss his authority. Pathetic.

Blue Sky Industrial Park is everything it was when he was smaller, a dirty shithole with equal or lesser value people. This is also where he got his tattoo a week ago, well, right down the road. Hmmm, Gary wonders to himself, I wonder if anyone will ever see that tattoo.

I bet Petey would love to. He laughs at how simply hilarious he is before he sets off for a more familiar part of town. He stops a few houses down from Edgar's house, waiting to see if the coast is clear. He doubts anyone would want to visit the Spanish beast, but his untrusting nature promotes him to wait anyway.

"Can you walk slower please?" A male voice to Gary's right.

"Just keep up." Petey? His dark brown eyes shift in the direction of the voices. He spots Petey, a boy he can no longer call Femme Boy solely based on appearance. The other voice wasn't Jimmy's though. It was Klark's. Now why would Klark hang out with Petey instead of helping Lexa and Mazz out with our little meeting?

A sick thought occurs to Gary and he grins, completely understanding everything all at once. The boys walk by where he sits, not giving him a glance. They walk right to Edgar's house. This, Gary reluctantly and bitterly thinks, is not what I expected. They knock on the door. Now why would Petey be here, hm? Unless...

He lets the thought go cold, not wanting to accept it.

"Well," He rises to his feet. "Better set some kind of security up." Silently, the slim muscled boy makes his way to the back of the Munsen house. He slips in the window undetected.

**Xx**

**This is a short chapter, yes. But bear this in mind, a short chapter usually leaves to an intense chapter. And the next chapter WILL be intense. I can promise you that. Have any ideas for twists? Have any thoughts? Leave a review and I'll consider it! Thank you so much for your support!**


	6. Smoothing Rough Edges

**Long delays between chapters, and for that I apologize. I've been writing a bit more, so hopefully I continue. Here's another chapter!**

Petey had never liked Blue Skies Industrial Parks. The whole feeling of the place just triggered him as eerie. He can feel Klark close behind him as his feet hit the dirt ground with sure steps. He searches his mental catalog for the Munsen house.

"Do you know where we're going?" Klark hisses to Petey, his eyes searching all around him nervously. Petey tries to sound as confident as his actions leading up to this point have implied.

"Of course. We just passed that tattoo place. And over there, down that way, is the mental hospital." Petey points down the road.

"Mental hospital? Great. This place is totally reliable. If they find me sliced up on the side of the road here…" Klark doesn't finish his sentence, but trots ahead quickly to keep pace with Petey, who, in fact, was enjoying this little visit just as much as he was.

They pass someone sitting on a bench and then an abandoned warehouse. Petey thinks back a ways and remembers that Tad Spencer's father owns some kind of establishment down this way, though for the life of him, he can't remember what. They arrive at Zoe's old house, with the bang up porch and chipping paint. She's since relocated to the school, claiming a room in the girl's dorm as her official home. Petey takes a right and saunters down the road, absently checking mailboxes.

"You said his last name was Munsen, right?" Klark has his glasses off and a hand in his hair, in an almost attractive way. He's examining a mailbox in the middle of the road and it strikes Petey as odd for him to have missed it.

"Yeah. Why?" He responds, walking over to his new friend.

"Well either he lives right where we're standing, or someone was really pissed off at him." Klark stands to his full height and replaces his glasses. "Should I assume the latter?"

"Actually, neither would surprise me at this point." Petey offhandedly responds as he treads over to the one house without a mailbox. He examines a hole in the front yard where he assumes it once stood. He looks up and gathers that the house looks a lot like Edgar himself. Tall, intimidating, and rough. "You ready?"

"Hell no." Klark almost shrinks behind Petey. "You knock." Petey rolls his eyes, feeling like Jimmy in the worst of ways. He knocks strongly and instantly feels awkward. This totally isn't his forte. Shuffling is heard before the door is opened. Not knowing what to expect, Petey takes a step back and stands his ground. Edgar is suddenly visible.

"Can I help you?" Klark takes one look at the bulging muscles, scarred face, and threatening height and grabs the back of Petey's belt in alarm. Petey takes note of the fingers hooked close to his skin before he focuses on Edgar wholeheartedly.

"Uh, do you remember me at all?" Petey asks, wanting to smack himself in the face for such an idiotic approach. Edgar leans on his slightly tilted door frame and feigns a grin.

"A'course. You're the kid no one listened to. The only one that made any sense, aside from Jim." He laughs a bit. "I remember a lot." Petey almost cheers in relief and Edgar can see it. He must of felt their nerves in the air or something, because he tries to slouch and look less threatening. Petey had never really gotten the chance to get to know him because of the social differences, not to mention the full blown riot at the school. Now he can see that he's actually a really decent guy. A mutual respect is almost instantly visible. Klark lets go of Petey and stands up straight.

"I'm Klark, a friend of Pete's." He says strongly, to Petey's instant jealousy.

"Pleasure." Edgar nods his hello before turning his attention to Pete. "What can I do you for?" Pete scans his brain for the best approach before deciding on one.

"Actually, I'm here to test that memory of yours." Petey gives a smirk, one in which Edgar returns.

"Come on in."

Fifteen minutes later Petey and Klark are sitting on a black leather sofa with glasses of water in their hands. The inside of Edgar's house is completely rebellious to the outward impression. It's clean, comfortable, and even fashionable. Klark even ventured to mention that the patterns aren't overwhelming. After a quick mental debate about interior design, Edgar returned with a glass of something for himself.

"Let the trials begin." He gives a hint of a smile and sips his dark liquid. Petey puts his cup on a coaster and leans forward, with his elbows on his knees, the way that Jimmy sits. And how Gary used to sit.

"Do you remember Gary?" Pete asks simply.

"That little bitch? Of course. Fucking pain in the ass." Edgar lets out a sharp laugh. "Why?"

"I've been searching for his past, basically. I figured if I knew more about him, I could maybe see what he's got planned. I know he's plotting something. All I know so far is that he has a mental disorder—"

"Obviously." Edgar chimes in.

"And that he apparently came from around here." Petey finishes. Klark stares over the rim of his glasses, studying Edgar's face.

"Around here? Nah, I would of heard about some psycho in these parts. Out of curiosity's sake, what's his last name?" Edgar puts his cup on a coaster and leans his hulking frame forward in a similar fashion, scratching his jawline. He's wearing orange as per usual and it really accents his darker skin.

"Smith. Gary Smith." Petey says. A cup falls from the kitchen and Edgar says it's the cat before he refers back to Petey.

"The only Smiths I know of are the Smiths from Spencer-Smith Shipping." Petey shoots a curious look his way, so Edgar continues. "Well Mr. Smith was getting old and wanted to retire, so he had no choice but to hand his company over to his son, William. Will got the company and screwed up. Mr. Spencer, being the Aqua-fuck he is, saw this as an opportunity to make more money."

"Ha, I like that." Klark says. Pete and Edgar stare at him for a second before turning back to each other. "Ha. Aqua-fuck." Pete rolls his eyes again and motions for Edgar to continue.

"So they merged businesses, became Spencer and Smith's Shipping, and almost went bankrupt. Smith sucked with money. He was gonna divorce his wife, but she died. And I guess their kid was taken away. He wasn't the nicest guy, either." Edgar sits back and Pete takes this as his chance to ask questions.

"A few things." He states. Edgar nods. "What was Smith's company originally? How did the mom die? And how wasn't he the nicest guy?" Pete says quickly, hoping he didn't miss anything.

"Are you doing a case study?" Edgar half-jokes, eyes wide. Petey reflects that maybe, yeah, he's getting a bit too into this. But he needs to know what happened to Gary. He has to be able to stop anything that he tries, assuming that he will try something. "Anyway. The company was a storage company, really popular in its time. The mom committed suicide, thought I dunno why." A cup falls from the kitchen and Edgar says it's the cat before he refers back to Petey. "She was the sweetest thing. And he was just cruel. And if it's the Gary Smith you're thinking of, then his lineage makes sense in that respect."

Aside from Edgar being as well spoken as he clearly is, Petey is shocked by the fact that this could be their first real clue.

"Bankrupt parent, abusive dad, suicidal mom. Sounds like the start of a sociopath if you ask me." Klark shrugs, not showing how thrilled he might be. Petey is grinning like a maniac, he can't believe this!

"What about Miss Abby?" Pete asks suddenly, a few more questions arising. Edgar flicks a piece of something off the arm of his chair and grimaces.

"Miss Abby? There's a lot about her."

"Can you tell us?"

Gary lands swiftly in the back room of Edgar's neat little house. _Jesus, he's a pansy._ Gary looks around him and shudders at the style. _This is terrible. Dear fucking lord._ He hears a knock at the door, then talking. He slowly peeks around the corner and maps out the area. There's a kitchen and then a doorway to a not-so-tasteful living room. Gary can see a sliver of the front door. He mentally notes the quickest escape routes. He examines the gas stove and then the stack of newspapers on the counter next to the fridge. Gary picks a spot that allows him a view of the posh sofa, yet still gives him the privilege of being undetected, and settles in for boring conversation and probably some lame jokes told by Petey before he gets the shit beat out of him by pansy Edgar. Maybe they'd kiss and make up, too. Perfect blackmail.

Before too long, Petey starts asking questions. Gary is slightly shocked that Edgar didn't beat the piss out of him yet.

"Spencer-Smith Shipping." Gary's ears perk up at Edgar's words. Just exactly _why_ is Femme Boy here with his little boyfriend? He listens to the conversation, rage building quietly._ Why the fuck is little Petey here asking so many fucking questions? _Gary stands up, hardly thinking. Pulling it together quickly, he starts walking to the window, having had enough of this BS history lesson. "The mom committed suicide, though I dunno why." Gary extends a hand to catch him before he trips. A cup is knocked to the ground and smashes.

_Holy shit. _

Gary's mind is spinning. He doesn't want to hear any more. He devises a plan. He slips into the kitchen and sees the cat on the counter. He hisses at it and it skitters away. _I hate cats._ Gary quietly turns the stove's gas on before he trots to the newspapers, keeping aware of the voices in the other room, but not listening to them. He's too angry and shocked to even see straight. He places the newspapers on the stove and lets them soak up the gas. He waits for a few minutes then picks the papers up and sticks them in the most effective places he can manage.

"What about Miss Abby?" Gary hears. _They talked to Miss Abby._ Gary has heard enough. He takes out his Zippo and gets to work quickly.

**There you go! Review?**


End file.
